


We Can Show You Heaven

by Denrinko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Propositions, Public Masturbation, Seduction, Stripping, Teasing, They're All Versatile, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin!Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrinko/pseuds/Denrinko
Summary: Izaya pulls Mikado into an alleyway to have some fun but Shizuo, who has been tormented by the informant's scent all day comes across them at the worst time but his arrival isn't entirely unwelcome. After all, who knew the strongest man in Ikebukuro was such a cute blushing virgin?





	1. Don't You Want To Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps or aggressive muttering as someone came towards them.

"Ah, w-wait! I-Izaya-san!" Ryugamine Mikado's feeble voice echoed through an empty alleyway. Orihara Izaya smirked against the skin of the teen's neck as he loosened the dark blue tie around the younger male's throat.

"What's wrong Mikado-kun?" He teased, pushing the teen harder into the wall behind him, "It's too late to be shy now. I've seen it all before." Izaya grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin of Mikado's neck, his nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons of his school uniform shirt.

Izaya kissed Mikado, their tongues danced together feverishly. The teen's body shuddered as Izaya lightly traced his now exposed stomach with his fingers. They pulled apart, Mikado looked up at Izaya breathlessly and shook his head,

"W-we're outside!" He weakly protested but Izaya ignored him, latching onto one of Mikado's sensitive nipples, flicking his tongue over the hardened nub.

"Ah!" Mikado moaned, rocking his hips instinctively. Izaya chuckled, pushing his leg between the teen's to rub his knee into Mikado's rapidly hardening member making him moan once again.

Izaya teased the teen's other nipple with one hand while the other traced down his stomach to the waistband his pants. He kissed Mikado again, undoing his belt and unbuttoning the teen's pants before sliding his hand into the younger male's underwear.

"Ah! Ahn!" Mikado moaned, bucking against Izaya's hand. The informant smirked as he took hold of the teen's half erect member and started pumping it, quickly making fully harden. Mikado's hand gripped at the brick wall behind him. He bit his lip to try and stop the string of loud moans that threatened to escape him.

Izaya licked his collarbone, kissing and nipping his way down the teen's exposed torso. He got lower and lower until he was on his knees in front of Mikado who looked down at him with heated misty eyes.

"Heh," Izaya smirked before he pulled out Mikado's dripping erection out of the confines of his pants and underwear. Izaya's eyes glazed over slightly at the sight of impressive size of the organ, heat and desire swirling in his stomach like a storm making him impatient for more.

He let out a breathy moan before leaning forward to swallow the teen's member as far as he could.

"Ah! I-Izaya-san, n-no!" Mikado cried out, his erection hitting the back of the informant's throat, the warm, wet canal made the teen breathless. He gasped for air as he looked down at the overly erotic sight of Izaya taking his entire dick in his mouth.

Izaya started bobbing his head back and forth, sucking the organ into the back of his throat. Izaya's own erection twitched and strained against his pants and he groaned.

He couldn't figure out if he wanted to top or bottom this time- he just wanted it, badly.

Izaya pulled back so he could focus his affections on the dripping head of Mikado's dick, it was red and pulsing, Izaya felt himself shudder at the erotic sight. He licked it, flicking his tongue over the leaking slit, making sure to pay it special attention so he could taste more of the teen's sweet pre-cum. Izaya looked up, meeting eyes with Mikado who had covered his mouth with his hands in an effort to be quiet, though his hazy blue eyes spoke volumes of his pleasure.

Izaya groaned under the close watch those lustful eyes and he unzipped his own pants, freeing his aching erection. He swallowed Mikado again forcing the long shaft back as far as he could go without choking. Izaya could feel his mind go blank as the strong, intoxicating scent of Mikado's arousal overwhelmed his senses. Izaya could tell the teen was close to coming from the way his dick was twitching and pulsing in his mouth.

Izaya pumped himself urgently, wanting to catch up to his lover. Mikado's hands gripped Izaya's silky black hair and begun roughly thrusting into the informant's mouth making Izaya melt in masochistic pleasure as tears swelled in his red eyes.

"Ah! F-fuck, I-Izaya-san, Izaya-san...I'm so c-close!" Mikado moaned, rocking his hips back and forth as he gripped tightly onto Izaya's hair, pulling it slightly. Izaya looked up at Mikado, begging, pleading-

_'Please cum, I want to swallow it.'_

Mikado shuddered at the sight, "Y-yes! S-so good! Ahn!"

They were so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps or aggressive muttering as someone came towards them.

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo was on edge, he had been smelling the flea of an informant, Orihara Izaya, all afternoon but the blond hadn't seen him. He knew he was around doing something shitty in his town but he didn't know where.

"Where is that bastard? What is he cooking up now? I'm so sick of this shit, I'll kill him!" He grumbled as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, his employer- Tom had told him to take the rest of day of saying he was  _'too worked up'_  reminding him that  _'we can't get any money if all the debtors are in the hospital.'_

Shizuo gritted his teeth and nosily stomped on the sidewalk, unable to hide his anger. People parted before him, scared of falling victim to the wrath of the monster of Ikebukuro. He lit what had to be his hundredth cigarette for the day and inhaled the deadly smoke deeply.

"These crowds are so fucking annoying." He growled, turning down a random alleyway, he stormed down the narrow walkway.

"That fucking bastard, this is all that asshole flea's fault. Why the fuck can't he just stay the hell outta Ikebukuro?" He growled as he stalked down alleyways, randomly turning left and right into others as walked without purpose.

"I'll kill him! I fuckin' swear to hell. He'll pay for everything he's done." Shizuo clenched his fists. He paused as he smelt something disgustingly overpowering, the same smell that had him so on edge- the familiar scent of burnt sugar and death, Izaya's scent. It was strong, the informant was close.

Shizuo gave a bloodthirsty grin, "Finally found you. I'll fucking kill him." He marched towards the smell with a new urgency, eager to beat the informant to death for ruining his day and his life in general. This time, he decided, he would catch the sneaky bastard by surprise, that way he'd get a real hit in.

"This time I'll get him, I'll finally kill him," Shizuo muttered as he turned another corner like a dog on a trail. "He's close." Shizuo hissed, wrinkling his nose, insulted by the smell. He could tell Izaya was just around the corner, the informant's smell was drowning out everything else around the blond. "Just wait, I will ruin whatever sneaky bullshit you're up too." Shizuo grinned, cracking his knuckles as he rounded the final corner-

"Ah! F-fuck, I-Izaya-san, Izaya-san...I'm so c-close!"

Shizuo's eyes widened in shock at the scene before him and he stopped dead in his tracks. His cigarette fell to the ground as his jaw went slack and dropped open. His mind could barely process what was before him.

That flea was on his knees at some kid's feet, by the uniform... A high schooler? Izaya was...sucking him off!? Not only that, he was jacking himself off as he did it!? Shizuo's mind seemed to shut down completely. He gawked, unable to tear his eyes away.

Izaya looked to be enjoying sucking on that kid's dick. That high schooler...Shizuo stared at him, the blond had seen him around with Celty- they were friends. The teen had a grip on Izaya's black locks and was thrusting deep into the informant's mouth with the expression of pure bliss.

"Y-yes! S-so good! Ahn!" The teen cried shuddering, Izaya's fisted his own dick faster. Shizuo couldn't look away, it was like staring at a car crash or something equally as horrendous.

Mikado threw his head back as his orgasm hit and to the horror of them both, met eyes with Shizuo who flinched back like he'd been burnt.

This couldn't be happening...

Mikado cried out in a mixture of horror and pleasure as his body flinched in shock, his spewing member slipped out of Izaya's mouth, causing his thick, wet cum to spatter over Izaya's face and hair.

Shizuo's eyes widened in horror as Izaya orgasmed too, as if chasing after his partner,

"Ahn!" the informant cried out, his cum painting the ground between Mikado's spread legs. Shizuo felt as his body had gone into shock as his knees begun to shake, his eyes wide in horror as he witnessed his worse enemy's orgasm.

"What the hell Mikado-kun? I wanted to swallow it!" Izaya complained, licking lips but the teen didn't look down at him, his eyes never left Shizuo. Izaya noticed the direction he was staring in and turned, his red eyes widening in shock before a smirk graced his cum stained face.

"Oya~ Shizu-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked, tucking his now limp member back in his pants. Mikado broke out of his stupor and frantically did the same. Izaya stood up, wiping the teen's cum off his face with his fingers, only to bring them to his lips to lick and suck them clean like Mikado's cum was something utterly delicious that couldn't be wasted.

There was a moment of silence as Shizuo stared at Izaya in shock and horror. Mikado, his face bright red, buttoned up his shirt and looked back and forth between the two enemies anxiously.

Finally, Shizuo found his voice, "What the fuck, flea! Are you a fucking pedophile now!?" He exclaimed and Izaya laughed, his face almost clean from Mikado's seed besides the remanets that clung in his hair.

"Of course not! The legal age in Tokyo is fourteen you know, and Mikado-kun is sixteen ~!" He cheerfully explained, "Now, I was just about to ask Mikado-kun here to fuck me so if you'd kindly leave-"

"Fuck off! He's a damn high schooler, flea! You're even more fucked up than I thought!" Shizuo yelled, he could feel the rage in his blood boiling back up. "What did you do to make him agree to his!?" Shizuo demanded, clenching his fists. "Are you blackmailing him?" He hissed venomously.

"Bwahahahaha!" Izaya burst out laughing at the blond's stupidity. He gasped to catch his breath as he settled down, "Hahhh, oh my god! You actually think I have to blackmail someone to get laid? You're even stupider than I first thought and that's saying something." He snickered.

"It might come as a surprise to someone like you Shizu-chan but there is this great thing, it's called a relationship. It's when two people form feelings for one another, they start dating and most of the time, they have sex as a result." Izaya mocked with a smirk, "It normally occurs when people like one another as more than just friends..." Izaya reached out to wrap his arm around Mikado's waist and pull the teen to his side.

"And we like each other a lot, lot more." Izaya purred, locking eyes with Mikado who looked shy but happy as he nodded, silently agreeing with the informant's words. Izaya smirked and affectionately kissed his cheek which made the teenager giggle.

Shizuo stared at them in disbelief, wondering how and why anyone would like someone like Orihara Izaya. The informant noticed his conflicted expression and smirked. "Are you jealous Shizu-chan? You poor little virgin~." He mocked, his hand resting low on Mikado's hip.

"Shut up flea! You don't know shit!" Shizuo snapped, embarrassed. He clenched his fists and refused to acknowledge the flush that spread across his face as he glared at Izaya. The two raven's in front of him looked at each other and smirked as if they were silently communicating to one another-

Who knew the strongest man in Ikebukuro looked adorable while blushing?

"That's so sad. Don't you ever think about it?" Izaya murmured seductively, sliding his fingers over Mikado's hip and up his now-closed shirt. "The soft skin of another?" Izaya purposely made sure Mikado's shirt rode up to reveal his flawless milky skin.

"The warmth? The comfort of another's touch? It feels so good." Izaya traced small patterns into Mikado's exposed skin. Mikado helped him by pulling his shirt up further, revealing his entire naked torso to the blond, a shy and innocent flush on his face as he parted his moist lips, giving the other man an shamelessly wanton look.

"It's soft and smooth, like heaven." Izaya purred, his gaze never leaving Shizuo who couldn't take his eyes of Mikado's delicious looking body.

"Have you never thought what it would be like to arouse someone else?" Izaya brushed his thumb over Mikado's nipple making the teen shiver, "Maybe by touching their chest like this?" Izaya groped the younger male's chest with both hands making the teen moan sweetly. Shizuo bit his lip and swallowed heavily, his eyes focused on Mikado's flushed pale skin and rosy pink nipples that were erect under Izaya's teasing.

With heated eyes, the two ravens stared at him hungrily. They wanted him, they wanted to take advantage of the inexperienced blond before them who was blushing and staring at with such longing in his amber eyes.

"Surely you've thought about how it feels to enter someone… The pleasure is amazing, it's so tight, hot and wet- it blows your mind. Don't you want to feel that Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred, running his tongue over the skin of Mikado's throat, his hands trailing down the younger boy's body teasingly, suggestively.

With a mind clouded with lust, Shizuo licked his lips. "Or maybe you want someone to enter you? Can you imagine someone slamming into that monstrous body of yours repeatedly? Making you weak as pleasure takes over you? Don't you want to try  _that_  Shizu-chan?"

Izaya and Mikado's eyes narrowed, they stared at the blond like predators about to catch their prey. Dazed as if he was under a spell, Shizuo nodded eagerly and the two ravens smiled triumphantly, glancing at one another before turning back to Shizuo.

"Let us show you then." Izaya purred, his voice dripping with a sweet poison that promised pleasure beyond all else.

"We can take you to heaven." Mikado murmured, fluttering his lashes as he raised his arm and offered his hand to the blond.

Shizuo didn't stop to consider the fact it was his worse enemy and a high school boy beckoning him, he didn't stop to think about how much of a bad idea it probably was either- so, like he was drunk on their words alone, Shizuo stepped forward and took that small hand, giving himself over to the devious couple before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them, it would be much appreciated!  
> An earlier version of this work was also posted on my FF-net under the name "Busted!".
> 
> (Join my Durarara!! community on discord where we share pictures and talk about the series: https://discord.gg/J3FbzHx )


	2. Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready?” the two ravens asked in unison, their voices soft but laced with desire.

"Is this your first time at a love hotel, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked as he unlocked the door before them. Mikado giggled nervously, he was clinging onto Shizuo's arm like Izaya had been moment earlier.

"Of course it is." The tall blond frowned as he was lead inside by the two ravens. The room was a simple one with a large bed in the middle of the room with two bedside tables on either side of it. There was a door that led to a bathroom where only the dispenser of sexual products like lube, condoms and small toys gave up the room's identity as one from a love hotel.

"Are you nervous?" Mikado asked quietly looking up at the man with big blue eyes and an innocent smile. "Don't worry, we'll be really nice." The teen promised, letting go of the taller man's arm, Izaya pushed the blond onto the bed where he fell with a light thump.

"Hey-!" Shizuo started to angrily protest before he stopped at the sight before him. Izaya had grabbed the teen, bringing their lips together in a passionate clash of tongues and teeth.

"Mhm…" Mikado breathed, his hands trailing up Izaya's chest before they slipped under the man's fur parka, pushing it off him, it fell to the floor, pooling at their feet with a faint rustle of the fabric. Izaya smirked into the kiss and toed off his shoes as he once again loosened the teen's tie and unbuttoned his white shirt.

Shizuo watched them with wide eyes, heat swirling his abdomen at the sight as more clothes fell to the floor. He wasn't sure if he should be undressing too or not. He had a sinking feeling that perhaps the two of them weren't going to touch him at all and that they were just going to have sex in front of him. Though, admittedly, that would get him off just fine.

Mikado pulled back from the kiss, his lips wet and swollen from the aggressive treatment. He locked eyes with Shizuo, licking his lips as Izaya undid his belt and pants letting them fall off him. Shizuo's heart hammered in his chest at the sight of the teen all but naked before him, he was only wearing a pair of blue high-cut briefs that did little to hide the erection that was starting to form.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Izaya asked with a wide smile, his hands caressing over Mikado's body.

"Y-yeah." Shizuo swallowed heavily and gave a short nod, feeling his pants grow tight. Mikado turned away from the blond to undo Izaya's black jeans, helping the man shimmy out of the tight pants.

Shizuo's eyes widened at the sight of his worst enemy dressed only in a pair of black briefs. They were both beautiful with pale, creamy skin, nipples as pink as cherry blossoms. Izaya was slimmer than Mikado, his build more lean muscle while the teen had almost a feminine shape with a small amount of fat on his hips and thighs. They smiled at him, their unusual coloured eyes sparkling as they looked down at him.

Shizuo could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage and suddenly he felt hot, much too hot. His member in his pants was painfully hard and he hadn't even been touched or anything. His face was burning, he could tell it was red as the two ravens came towards him.

They moved so in sync it was like they were one person, they slid one arm around the man and straddled one of his legs each. The teen cupped the man's cheek gently, turning his head so they were face to face with only a few inches between them.

"Heiwajima-san…have you ever kissed anyone before?" Mikado asked his eyelashes dipping in desire. Shizuo barely managed to shake his head before the teen leaned forward and pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue into the older man's mouth.

"Naw, Mikado-kun's so sneaky!" Izaya complained childishly slightly disappointed that his lover managed to steal Shizuo's first kiss before he could but he wasn't honestly too fussed. As Shizuo and Mikado kissed messily, the informant unclipped Shizuo's bowtie and undid the buttons of his vest.

Mikado pulled back, his cheeks flushed. Shizuo stared at him with wide eyes, he'd tasted sweet like candy. Izaya stopped undressing the blond taking the chance to turn his head just as Mikado had done before kissing him too, the lingering taste of the teen still on the blond's lips.

"Mmm." Shizuo trembled under the assault of the informant's talented tongue, his kisses were a lot more aggressive than Mikado's so the inexperienced Shizuo struggled to kiss him back. Mikado finished undoing Shizuo's shirt, opening to it reveal the tan skin beneath, littered with scars, many no doubt, left by the very man he was currently kissing.

Mikado's hands explored the blond's chest, enjoying the feel of his strong muscles under his warm skin. Shizuo broke away from Izaya and cried out when Mikado suddenly pinched one of his nipples.

"Did that feel good Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked, amusement sparkling in his red eyes. Shizuo bit his bit, embarrassed by the girly sound that had escaped him but Mikado continued, kneading the man's two nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"If you don't say then we won't know, Heiwajima-san." Mikado murmured softly and Shizuo blushed an even darker red, it seemed like he was going to resist for a moment but he opened his mouth. "It…feels…good…" he mumbled, averting his eyes from the two ravens who looked delighted by the confession.

It wasn't long before Shizuo too was almost naked, his erection strained against the material of his green briefs, his pre-cum staining the fabric. The two raven's explored his body with their hands, trailing over his skin, teasing his nipples, their lips soon followed suit. Kissing, nips, and licks were placed over every inch of his torso making him squirm and tremble, moans escaped his lips and his breathing become quicker as his arousal grew.

"So, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred pulling away from his nipple, blowing on it teasingly. Shizuo shivered and focused on the man before him. "You never did tell us what you wanted? Did you want to thrust it in or be thrust into? Of course, both are always an option too." The man smirked against his skin.

"Mhm, we're versatile." Mikado smiled, trailing his fingers across the man's collarbone. "We don't mind whatever you choose." He reassured happily pressing his body into Shizuo's.

Shizuo shivered, his eyes dazed with lust and desire. "I…want…to…do both…" he admitted quietly, embarrassed. Izaya licked his lips and Mikado looked at his lover with a smirk.

"Which side do you want first?" the older man grinned and the teen bit his lip looking over Shizuo's body. No matter what he chose, neither of them were going to let the blond go until they'd both experienced both ends.

"Hm, I think I want the front first." The teen smirked looking at Shizuo who blinked and Izaya chuckled as his eagerness.

"Then I'll happily take your ass Shizu-chan~" he purred, running his hand down his chest. "Shall we get on with the good stuff?"

The two ravens urged the blond to change positions. Mikado laid on the bed with Shizuo on all fours above him and Izaya behind the blond. Shizuo swallowed heavily as Mikado smiled up at him while Izaya groped his chest and nibbled on his earlobe.

"P-please touch me, Heiwajima-san." Mikado beckoned him with open arms and wanton expression, all but begging the man. The blond hesitated, he'd always been scared of touching others carelessly.

"Go on Shizu-chan, it will be alright. He's begging for you, can't you see how much he wants you?" Izaya purred in his ear. Shizuo looked at Mikado once more, seeing the teen's erection straining against his underwear and the blatant desire in his misty blue eyes. "Why don't you take his underwear off? You want to see everything don't you?"

Mikado licked his lips as Shizuo gently pulled off his underwear, revealing his hard, leaking member to the cool air of the room. He wanted to hurry up and get started, he wanted Shizuo to touch him. From the budge inside the man's underwear, his member was huge and Mikado wanted it badly.

Izaya bit and sucked at the back of Shizuo's neck leaving dark marks on the skin. He smirked, sliding his hands down the other man's ribs to the waistband of his underwear soon slipping them off. The informant licked his lips as the two round globes of Shizuo's ass was revealed to him.

Shizuo reached out to touch one of Mikado's pink, perky nipples with his thumb earning him a delighted moan from the teenager, the noise gave him more confidence and soon he was teasing the teen just like he'd done to him earlier.

"Ah! H-Heiwajima-san!" Mikado moaned as the blond latched onto one of his nipples. Behind Shizuo's back, the two raven met eyes, sharing a devious smirk and a nod. Izaya climbed off the bed and went to retrieve some lube and condoms from the bathroom.

Shizuo looked up, wondering where the informant was going but Mikado's hand on his cheek made him look back at the teen. "Don't worry, he's just going to get the things we need." The teen smiled at him, his hands trailing down his body until they reached his aching cock.

"Ahh!" Shizuo shuddered as Mikado took a hold of the man's monstrous length, he squeezed the man's shaft with on hand, the other rubbing the head teasingly.

"Doesn't that feel good? Why don't you touch me too?" Mikado purred taking the man's hand and urging it towards his own aching erection. Shizuo nervously took hold of the teen's erection and started rubbing it, thinking about what he'd usually do to himself.

"Mhm, that feels good." Mikado's eyelashes fluttered breathlessly. "I can't believe this is going to go inside of me." He bit his lip staring that the man's massive length in a mixture of anticipation and nervousness.

"Ah…are you scared?" Shizuo asked, more curious than anything and Mikado shook his head and looked up at him.

"No…I know it will feel good. Are you scared? Izaya-san's-ah-going inside you." The teen asked his voice breathy from the hand job Shizuo was giving him. Shizuo shivered as Mikado's thumbed the slit of his dick.

"Naw, looks like you two are having fun without me~" Izaya's voice made them look over and he stared down at them amused, throwing the lube and condoms on the bed. Mikado and Shizuo stopped their hands and watched as Izaya pulled his underwear down, letting them slip down his legs before they hit the ground and he stepped out of him.

Mikado shivered. "Ah...he's so beautiful…don't you think?" he murmured and Shizuo nodded. Izaya chuckled as he climbed on the bed once more.

"Are you ready Shizu-chan?" the informant purred in his ear picking up the lube and grabbing the other man's hand. "The real deals about to start." He poured the lube into his hand, helping Shizuo coat his fingers evenly. "We'll coach you through it." Izaya smirked also coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube.

Mikado opened his legs wide and held his thighs up so the two older men could easily see his pink, twitching entrance. He looked up at with an erotic expression, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted. Shizuo exhaled sharply at the sight and Izaya licked his lips.

"Alright, Shizu-chan…copy my actions with Mikado-kun, alright?" Izaya breathed spreading the man's legs further apart so he could get to the blond's small entrance. He pressed his finger against the hole, rubbing it and coating it in lube.

"Nh!" Shizuo shivered at the foreign feeling but followed Izaya's orders, pressing his lube drenched finger against Mikado's entrance that twitched and visibly widened, trying to draw him inside hungrily. He trembled at the physical and visual simulation.

Shizuo cried out in shock as Izaya's finger slowly slid inside of him, it didn't hurt but it was strange and invasive. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as the informant's finger rubbed his tight inner walls, pressing against them, urging them to loosen.

He opened his eyes to see Mikado watching him with a smile, his blue eyes alight with lust and desire. He was taking pleasure from seeing Shizuo's expression as Izaya inserted something into his body for the first time.

Mikado rolled his hips needily, reminding the blond that he hadn't inserted his finger into the teen who was aching for some sort of relief and attention. Shizuo realised and slowly inserted his finger into Mikado just as Izaya had done to him his eyes widening at the tight burning heat that encapsulated his finger, he groaned thinking of how it would feel around his dick.

Izaya continued at a slow pace for some time but Mikado was growing impatient, he didn't need such careful preparation, the teen wanted to go faster, he squirmed.

"Heiwajima-san…put another finger in me." He all but whined at the older man who blinked before glancing at Izaya who smiled at him and pressed another finger inside the blond alongside the first.

"Aah!" Shizuo trembled at the feeling but soon composed himself and pushed another inside Mikado who moaned sweetly and rutted back against the blond's thick fingers. "Mikado-kun is used to this so you can go faster with him." Izaya told him seeing his lover becoming irritated at the lack of simulation.

Shizuo looked down at the teen who looked up him. "Ah…please!" he moaned, his hands groping his own chest, desperate for more. Shizuo obeyed the two raven's and thrust his fingers into the teen faster, copying Izaya's movement, spreading his fingers to stretch out the walls.

The room filled with the moans of Mikado and Shizuo making Izaya groan, he used his free hand to grab his neglected dick, pumping it in time with his fingers. He thrust the third and final finger into Shizuo, working him open until the other man was completely stretched out.

"I think you're ready." Izaya purred in Shizuo's ear and the man trembled, moaning as Izaya withdrew his fingers from his ass. Shizuo followed suit and pulled his three fingers out of Mikado who moaned in protest before realising what was happening.

The two ravens grabbed a condom each, Mikado grabbing the biggest size there. The teen ripped it open and rolled it over Shizuo's throbbing erection as Izaya rolled one over his own.

Shizuo heart hammered in his chest, Izaya bent him over, positioning himself at the blond's virgin entrance. Mikado opened his legs as wide as he could, guiding Shizuo's erection to his needy hole. Shizuo nervously waited on his hands and knees, this was it, he was about to lose both of his virginities at the same time.

"Are you ready?" the two ravens asked in unison, their voices soft but laced with desire.

"Y-yeah." Shizuo gave a short, curt nod and took a deep breath. Izaya slowly slid into the blond forcing him forward and into Mikado.

"Ahh, s-shit…!"

"Aahhh! O-ow!"

"Aaahn! Yes...!"

And like just that, Heiwajima Shizuo was no longer a virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them, it would be much appreciated!  
> An earlier version of this work was also posted on my FF-net under the name "Busted!".
> 
> (Join my Durarara!! community on discord where we share pictures and talk about the series: https://discord.gg/J3FbzHx )


	3. Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He witnessed heaven itself at the hand of the two ravens.

As their bodies came together Shizuo felt a sting of pain, he had a high pain tolerance so it surprised him. Izaya was inside of him, stretching him much wider than his fingers had been before, it was hot it was scorching and the blond couldn't really tell if he liked it. Mikado, however, was warm, tight and wet – the teen felt heavenly around his member.

Mikado moaned sweetly as Shizuo slid inside him, the man was big and filled him up nicely. Izaya had stopped once he'd thrust inside Shizuo so the blond could adjust to the size difference which caused all of them to stay still much to the Mikado's displeasure. His erection was throbbing and his ass was clenching around Shizuo's dick begging for the pleasure he knew it could give him if the man just  _moved_.

Mikado's needy whine met Izaya's ears and he knew his lover wanted to move. Mikado might seem innocent on the streets but when it came to sex, he was needy, impatient and prone to getting moody if he wasn't pleased properly. Izaya found it incredibly endearing, his spoilt little Mi-chan was so adorably slutty and he wished he could move for his sake but Shizuo's insides were almost too tight around him despite the fact he'd stretched him out enough, the man's inhumanly strong muscles clenched around his dick in a vice grip that was almost painful.

"Relax Shizu-chan." Izaya purred, nibbling on the blond's ear in a way that made him shudder and soon after Izaya was able to start moving, his pace slow and careful. Shizuo moaned as the other man started to move, forcing him to thrust into Mikado's delicious heat, he moaned as Izaya picked up the pace and soon the room was filled with a chorus of moans from all three of them.

Mikado thrust his hips down of Shizuo, still unsatisfied with the speed and strength of it all. He reached down to grip his own member, stroking it to the speed of the thrusts.

"Does it feel good Shizu-chan? Your ass is just swallowing me up." Izaya licked his lips, thrusting harder trying to find the blond's prostate, he knew he found it when Shizuo moaned loudly, almost collapsing on top of Mikado who was fucking himself on the blond's dick.

"Ah...Izaya-kun! Ah!" Shizuo moaned as the man abused his prostate and Mikado frowned, it was obvious that the blond was focusing more on what Izaya was doing than him which wasn't fair at all. He caught Izaya's eye over the blond's shoulder and communicated without words.

Izaya thrust hard and fast into Shizuo as Mikado fucked himself hard on the blond's dick, they moved in complete sync as if they were fucking one another instead, it was too much for Shizuo as he began to melt. His eyes glazed over in pleasure, half-lidded, his face flushed a sweat, he drooled from his open mouth as he moaned like a bitch in heat.

"Aah…! Ah, God! Aaah…!"

"Does it feel good Shizuo-san~?" Mikado breathed, licking his lips and he pleasured himself with the man's dick, making it slam into his prostate. Izaya snickered and bit the blond's shoulder. The two ravens smothered the man in countless bite marks and bruises making sure they were noticeable as they used his body for their own enjoyment while Shizuo was completely lost in a sea of overwhelming pleasure that had him seeing stars and the corners of his vision blurring through the tears that were falling from his eyes.

Ugh! AH! Fuck, ugh! Ah! Yes! Please, more! There! AaH!" Shizuo's wanton voice filled the room along with Mikado's pleased whimpers. "Ugh, I can't!" Shizuo sobbed as he was fucked between the two ravens, every inch of his body was filled with mind-numbing pleasure that threatened to throw him over the edge at any second. His body felt like it was on fire and he didn't think he could continue for much longer.

"Ah, come on, cum for us Shizuo-san!" Mikado cried as his body was plummeted by the man's large member, which was stirring up his insides and slamming into his prostate. Izaya licked his lips and bit the blond's neck,

"Cum Shizu-chan, show us you've reached heaven." Izaya purred heatedly in his ear and Shizuo let go. This orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, a large shudder went through his body as he threw back his head and screamed as he came.

Mikado moaned as he felt Shizuo's dick jerk inside of him, spurts of hot cum filling the condom so much that Mikado could feel the raw heat through the rubber as his dick gave its final jerk. Izaya gasped as Shizuo's insides clenched around his member, it was almost painful but as it twitched and constricted around his cock, Izaya was suddenly and unexpectedly brought to his climax.

"Ah, fuck!" Izaya came into the condom, his dick being milked by the blond's twitching walls as they massaged him to completion. Shizuo passed out as his orgasm finished and he collapsed into the teen below him who groaned him slight pain from the weight of the much larger man.

Heavy panting filled the room as Mikado and Izaya looked at each other for a moment. Mikado sat up and roughly pushing the heavy blond off him making his limp dick slip out of the teen in the progress.

"You didn't come." Izaya frowned deeply, staring at the teen's erection and Mikado pouted.

"You came early." Mikado watched as Izaya crawled over to him, both of them now ignoring the unconscious blond beside them in favour for one another. Izaya crawled into Mikado's lap, kissing the teen passionately as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"You know…I still stand by what I said in the alley, I want you to fuck me." Izaya pulled back, biting his lip looking at his lover needily and Mikado smirked. Izaya pulled off his cum filled condom and threw it on Shizuo, not caring as his cum spilled over the blond's body and grabbed the lube.

After some sloppy and impatient preparation, Izaya was sliding down Mikado's hard cock with a loud moan.

"Ahhh…!" Izaya trembled as Mikado's entire length was swallowed up. The teen gripped the older man's waist trying to resist the urge to move so early. It only took a few moments for Izaya to adjust and they were moving.

They fucked hard and fast, loud slapping noises filling the room with the wet squelch of the lube as Mikado's dick slammed into Izaya's tight hole and the older man jerked himself in sync with the teen's rough thrusts.

"Ah! AH! Fuck, Mikado!" Izaya moaned loudly as pleasure filled his body making him feel light headed. Mikado panted as he pushed Izaya onto his back and thrust harder. This was the pleasure he had been craving, the raw animalistic fucking he so loved. The heat in his body was intoxicating and he knew he was close to reaching his limit.

Izaya's prostate was being completely destroyed by his lover's pinpoint accurate thrusts. He felt like he was going to be swept away by the force of the pleasure as he clung to Mikado tightly, his body moving in tandem with the teen's thrusts.

"Shit, I'm cumming Izaya-san!" Mikado moaned, his pace fastening as he felt the heat gather in his abdomen, the pleasure building up until it finally reached its peak and he came. The teen moved his hips slowly as he coated Izaya's inside with his cum, milking out every drop he had to offer into the informant's tight ass.

The feeling of Mikado's hot cum coating his insides and filling his stomach pushed Izaya over the edge once more, with a silent scream and a broken moan of Mikado's name, Izaya came, his hot white cum, spattering over their chests.

They laid there panting from some time, coming down from their orgasms and catching their breath. Izaya was the first one to break the silence after a few good minutes once their breathing had returned to normal and their minds were no longer hazy.

"Let's get cleaned up and get out of her before Shizu-chan wakes up." He suggested and Mikado nodded and climbed off his lover and heading to the bathroom. Izaya's eyes lingered over Shizuo's unconscious form and he smirked before going to join his lover in the shower.

"So, what did you think?" Izaya asked as he pulled on his jeans. Mikado buttoned up his shirt with a thoughtful expression.

"Hm, it was alright." He shrugged. "I guess you can't expect a virgin to fuck you well, can you?" Izaya snorted,

"I guess that's true, but we took Heiwajima Shizuo's virginity so that's something to note." The informant smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head. Mikado snickered,

"That's true." The teen pulled on his blazer and did up his tie – smoothing out his clothes to make him look like a perfect model student once more and not someone who just had a threesome with the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro.

"So where would you put him?" Izaya pulled on his parka and checked he had all of his belongings. Mikado hummed as he picked up his school bag and brushed off some of the dirt on it.

"I'd say he's above Aoba-kun and Chikage-san…but not as good as Shiki-san or Akabayashi-san…maybe on par with Kadota-san?" Mikado said thoughtfully comparing the blond to the other's they'd slept with.

Izaya nodded, "I'd have to agree." They smiled at each other and giggled, they reached up and interlocked their fingers on both hands as they stared at each other in the eyes.

"He's nothing compared to you though." Mikado murmured and Izaya smiled tenderly.

"Nothing can ever compare to you, Mi-chan." Izaya agreed, they leaned forward and their lips met for a kiss that was sweet and tender – loving.

They pulled apart and headed towards the door, still holding hands. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up," Izaya smirked and Mikado giggled,

"Of course." He agreed cheerfully as Izaya opened the door for his lover as they stepped out and started walking down the hall.

The door clicked shut leaving the room completely silent apart from the quiet breathing of Heiwajima Shizuo who was left completely naked and alone, but surprisingly, he wouldn't be mad when he woke up because he couldn't bring himself to regret it in the slightest. He had surely witnessed heaven itself at the hand of the two ravens - the seductive little devils who had taken his virginity.

He'd never forget it for as long as he lived… the moment when he, Heiwajima Shizuo, was able to reach nirvana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them, it would be much appreciated!  
> An earlier version of this work was also posted on my FF-net under the name "Busted!".
> 
> (Join my Durarara!! community on discord where we share pictures and talk about the series: https://discord.gg/J3FbzHx )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them, it would be much appreciated!  
> An earlier version of this work was also posted on my FF-net under the name "Busted!".
> 
> (Join my Durarara!! community on discord where we share pictures and talk about the series: https://discord.gg/J3FbzHx )


End file.
